psychokidfandomcom-20200223-history
Jesse Ridgway (Actor)
Jesse Tyler Ridgway (born September 29, 1992), better known by his online alias McJuggerNuggets, 'is an American YouTube personality, actor, and director, from New Jersey who mainly produces YouTube series, skits, and vlogs. He is best known for playing fictionalized versions of himself, specifically Psycho Kid, the selfish, manipulative man child in the ''Psycho Series. Biography Early life Jesse was born on September 29, 1992 to Theresa and Jeffrey Ridgway Sr.. He is the youngest of two siblings (his brother being Jeffrey Ridgway Jr.). After his birth, not much is known, but Jesse has confirmed that the most traumatizing year during his childhood was when he was 8 in 2000-2001, in which Jesse had his lower legs immobilized when he walked through hot asphalt.JESSE WALKS THROUGH ASPHALT! That same year, he was attacked by a savage Fred, one of his childhood dogs.THE STORY OF FRED! He was rushed to medics on both occasions after suffering critical effects. It is known that Jesse had befriended Georgie Stahlberger sometime before 2002, where he and Stahlberger were seen in images with Georgie's sister Emily.GET OUT AND GO HOME! YouTube Career Jesse started his YouTube channel, "McJuggerNuggets" on December 9, 2006 and came up with name "McJuggerNuggets" after using the washroom. Prior to this, he had Chicken McNuggets. He named his channel "McJuggerNuggets" and started making various videos soon afterThe Origin of McJuggerNuggets (2014: Year in Review). Jesse's debut video was Cops-The Untold Story, a halo video. It wasn't until later he started to create skits. Despite having a weight problem, it was a time when his family was supportive to the gradually slow success of the channel, starting from his first videos.McJuggerNuggets Education In 2010, Jesse became a graduate of ,RESUME BUILDING! and by June 2014, he had graduated from with a degree in Film, however struggled to pay a debt of $70,000.The Truth About Youtube Money Footage of his graduation celebration was seen in the skit Jesse Reaches 100,000 Gamerscore.Jesse Reaches 100,000 Gamerscore History Back in 2006, Jesse uploaded comedy and gaming videos, mostly from Halo 2. In 2008, he mostly uploaded comedic skits with his friends. Overachievers & The G.A.M.E. The first series that Jesse created was Overachievers, back in 2009. When Overachievers finished, Jesse proceeded to work on a new series called The G.A.M.E. The Psycho Series Jesse had became well-known for his skits, but started to rise to prominence when he began to create and direct the Psycho Series, playing the titular protagonist. The series lasted from December 22, 2012 - June 6, 2016, including a 50-episode run and 400+ Vlogs.Psycho Series Incredibly, he had managed to pay off his $70,000 debt because of the sheer success of the series only within a little over a year after leaving college. Early on after the massive success of Psycho Dad Shreds Video Games and other Psycho videos combined, Jesse was offered a chance to be on television, so he and his father Jeffrey Ridgway Sr. went to London to do so. They appeared on E4's Virtually Famoushttps://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FsaNh_QYMG0. The trip was filmed on Jesse's channel, however both he and his father were in character the whole time. During the first Summer living a fake life and filming daily, while in vacation in North Carolina Jesse contracted Mononucleosis and also started to feel pain, supposedly by his spleen, which later on was revealed to be an adhesion. This pain would succumb him throughout the series and a little beyond. MCJUGGERNUGGETS MEDICAL MYSTERY! JESSE GETS MONO!MCJUGGERNUGGETS UNDERGOES SURGERY! Jesse revealed a large portion of his interactions behind the scenes with Zachary Cornatzer, the ''Psycho Series cameraman in The Truth About Corn Quitting, stating that the two had an ever decaying friendship behind the scenes, it was also said that he almost stopped the finale of the series from happening due to the fact that Cornatzer refused to fly to Switzerland with Jesse and his family to film, but ultimately Jeffrey Ridgway Jr. stepped in and did the filming for Psycho Kid Flees Country himself, despite this, Cornatzer's actions costed Jesse a plane ticket, Vidcon ticket and more. C-R-I-S-I-S After flying to Switzerland with his family to film the Psycho Series finale, a mini-series titled C-R-I-S-I-S was filmed to essentially portray the Juggies and with coming to terms with the Psycho Series being staged. He wrote the series in less than a day and made it sixteen episodes so that it would lead up the day in which he went to Vidcon. The behind the scenes were released of this series, shown in C-R-I-S-I-S SERIES! (BTS). For the sixteen days this mini-series lasted, Jesse took a two week break, occasionally making a real life Vlog. When the series finally came to a close, Jesse felt overwhelmingly sad and empty because he missed the character and the series in general. Jesse now has done role reversals and Psycho parody videos as a legacy for his break out series.A REAL LIFE VLOG! HOLLYWOOD HYPE/DOCUMENTARY SERIES A few weeks into a post-''Psycho Series'' life for Jesse and his family, including his fans, Jesse decided to hype up a documentary in the works titled Psycho Family, by a friend of his, Brian Spitz, in order to keep his viewers entertained and hyped for the documentary. The series lasted throughout the Summer and even introduced a new cameraman, Parker Zippel, as well as Jeff Swift. In the end, the series was fake. THE SPIRIT OF URSULA SERIES! Originally Jesse intended to do a series which consisted of exploring abandoned or "haunted" locations, but changed to story line about Ursula's, in which Jesse, Parker, Larry, and Joe are trying to make Ursula "whole" again at all costs. COLLAB SERIES In the video DON'T LEAK IT, After Jesse hugs Michael (KidBehindaCamera) goodbye he snaps out of character leaving Michael in wonder. Leter, at the airport Jesse then explains to his father, Jeff that the snap was for everyone and that he wouldn't spell out everything, it would be left for his viewers to figure out whether or not this was a series.https://youtu.be/4IwhyQryXws CHRISTMAS SERIES An insane blend of Christmas movies such as: "A Christmas Carol", "It's A Wonderful Life", "A Christmas Story", "Elf", and "Christmas Vacation" etc. all mixed into one crazy, reality-bending holiday series about the true meaning of Christmas. THE DEVIL INSIDE SERIES At the start of the series we are introduced to the formerly known SNAPPER MINI-SERIES. This series showed Jesse's ability to snap into various characters, slowly leading to a "hidden darkness", affirmed by a character soon to be important, Dr. Snap. Jesse unknowingly ends up in a mirror, where he would stay for the next 5-6 months. Following the events of Jesse being cooped up inside a mirror, he releases a much darker version of himself, created by his anxiety and depression, named Isaac. This reincarnation of Jesse slowly destroys his life, while the only thing Jesse can do is watch. However, it's later revealed that Jesse was the one behind all of the chaos. Nearing the end of the series, Isaac returns to his world and Jesse comes out of the mirror that was sent to Boogie's house. McJuggerNuggets: http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLmJhC17ABwklbtoq6_bTVhnBYHqtbjBy_ Series He Has Made Trivia *Jesse owns two additional YouTube channels: RiDGiD GAMiNG ''and [https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCq4V4cMxAblM1tEjjIjAbsg ''The Psycho Series]. *During an interview with MikeOwenTV, Jesse revealed that he didn't like the brand name "McJuggerNuggets" as an identity, saying that the name would not be taken seriously from a business standpoint. However, he eventually became "cool with it", now having multiple kind of brands, such as McJuggerNuggets, Psycho Kid, and RiDGiD STUDiOS. **Jesse also talks about the 'Psycho Girlfriend' incident, where Kate exposed the Psycho Series being fake, as well as clearing up false information about him, such as his comparisons of being the "Joffrey Baratheon of YouTube". References Navigation |} Category:Actors Category:Males Category:YouTubers